mornatkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Path Information
Subpaths are added branches of specialty skill sets players can choose to delve into once they reach Lvl 50. Each Subpath brings its own unique approach and feel to the game, and adds onto the based concepts of the primary paths, sometimes fusing them with others to form a sort of “Class Hybrid”. Once you reach level 50, you must complete three trials before being able to join a path, (Outlined below) JOINING A SUBPATH QUEST LINE: To start the quest, you must be Level 50, and speak to the NPC at the Subpath Public Area you wish to join. (See Coordinates in the associated sections below for locations) Before you can join the path, you will be given three trials to complete. Trial of Growth – Must Complete One Spider Trial (Can be done before hand) Trial of Dedication – Must Complete One Mythic Tribute (Can be done before hand) Trial of Combat – You will be given a quest to kill one of 4 Mythic Bosses; Rooster Key Boss, Rooster Item Boss, Dog Key Boss or Dog Item Boss. The type of boss is specific to the path you are choosing. This is the only task you have to wait to complete after you receive the trials. FIGHTER SUBPATHS (Fighter Subpath Preview Video) Berserker Public Area (009,003 Cold Iron North) Dragonborn Public Area (037,013 Blackstrike Tower Eye) Hwarang Public Area (044,045 Cold Iron) Summery/Features: Hwarang are Fighters who have honed their skills in self-sustaining fighting styles. They are able to leap towards or over an enemy, restore themselves through meditation, stealth (Great for PVP) and auto-attack in a larger radius than other paths. Spell List: Lvl 50 – Haircut the ability for a player to change their hair Lvl 50 – Take Down Leap/Backstab Lvl 50 – Stealth Form invisible; does not increase damage Lvl 75 – Spearman’s Stance Damage by 25%; Increase Auto attack to 9Way Cone Lvl 99 – Balanced Stance Damage by 50%; Increase Auto attack to 12Way Diamond Lvl 99 – Wide Strike Vita attack, leaves user at 10% Health Mark 1 – Calm Mind Self Recovery Over time Mark 1 – Vipers Venom Weapon Enchant Mark 1 – Salvation Self Heal Mark 2 – Dragon’s Breath [ 3.2k Self Heal] Mark 2 – Dragons Flame Weapon Enchant Mark 2 – Cleave AoE Vita Attack Paladin Public Area (057,074 Cathay) Summery/Features: Paladins are the classic “Fighter/Healer” combo. As a fighter turned Paladin, you are given extra spells such as better heals, mana restoration, and protection spells to better sustain yourself and your allies. Spell List: Lvl 50 – Read Karma Lvl 50 – Anoint 1k Health Lvl 50 – Sever Bond Players who are married Lvl 50 – Aura of God Groups Hit Chance briefly Lvl 50 – Invoke Vita to restore Mana Lvl 75 – Call to Arms Sanctuary Spell Lvl 99 – Lay Hands 3k Health Lvl 99 – Provoke room Room Taunt Mark 1 – Forge Life 7k Health Mark 1 – Divine Restoration Weapon Spell SCOUNDREL SUBPATHS (Scoundrel Subpath Preview Video) Bard Public Area (045,047 Market City) Ranger Public Area (019,074 Wilderness) Shadow Public Area (032,018 Hon Underground (Baron Basement,1st Door)) Summery/Features A High DPS class for scoundrels. Amazing for PvP applications, with ability to make team invisible and stronger invisible attacks. Soloing ability not so good unless lower caves. Very deadly class if played right. Spell List: Lvl 50- Grant invisibility- others invisible Lvl 50- Fuddle- people do emotes Lvl 50- Pounce- you to target and does a small amount of damage Lvl 55- Quick Stab- vita attack that does damage to multiple targets in front Lvl 75- Greater invisible- to Invisible does a lot of damage/breaks on hit Lvl 99- Greater Stealth Stance- to stealth stance. More damage than stealth stance. Does not break on hit Mark 1 - ??? Mark 2 - ??? Spelltheif Public Area (026,016 Lortz (Inside Inn, Backroom)) PRIEST SUBPATHS (Priest Subpath Preview Video) Bishop Public Area (057,074 Cathay) Summery/Features Bishops are Priests who are geared more towards Group Management and Utility. Bishops are able to perform Marriages (Allowing married players to teleport to one another) as well as cast room wide spells like Group Sanctuary and Room Scourge. Spell List: Lvl 50 – Bind Souls two players, allowing them to teleport to one another Lvl 50 – Major Cure Single Target Heal Lvl 65 – Mana Fountain on a player to restore mana over time Lvl 70 – Smite Target Burst Damage Lvl 70 – Group Sanctuary Sanctuary on all group members Lvl 88 – Harden Body becomes invincible for short period of time Lvl 95 – Fountain of Life Target Heal Upgrade Lvl 99 – Room Scourge – Casts Scourge on all enemies in a room Lvl 99 – Restore target based off casters current Mana Mark 1 – River of Life Target Heal Upgrade Mark 1 – Last Resort Harden Body Mark 2 – Spirit of Life Target Heal Upgrade Mark 2 – Flank do damage on both sides of player Mark 2 – Righteous Hammer DoT around caster, based on swing damage Crusader Public Area (017,005 Gip Village) Druid Public Area (085,026 Wilderness) Summery/Features Druids are priests who can shapeshift into various forms. These different forms allow the priest to experience different play styles, such as a Priest/Rogue, a Tank, or a Melee Damage Dealer. Can also learn to use any Rabbit “Critter” Mob as a free mount! Spell List: Lvl 50 – Foxfire Form into a Furry Changes Spell Retribution: Leap towards enemy and deal attack using 50% vita/mana. Changed Spell Holy Aura: Restores 10% more HP than in Human Form Lvl 50 – Human Form you back into a Human Lvl 50 – Ride Rabbit a rabbit critter; allows Druids to ride any rabbit Lvl 50 – Druidcraft first flower in Inventory, and spawns that flower around caster Lvl 50 – Special Talent – Casts a spell based off current Form Human Form: 4 Way BOP Spell Foxfire Form: Ambush Golem Form: 4 Way Vita/Mana Attack Werewolf Form: 4 Way Vita Attack (stronger than Golem) Lvl 70 – Golem Form into a Golem; -15 AC and 10% Extra Vita; Healing Reduced by 25% Changes Spell Retribution: Burst Damage based off Mana Changes Spell Holy Aura: Grants Party -5 AC for 15 Seconds Lvl 85 – Hurricane over Time AOE centered on Target Player, Damage based off (5%) current Vita/ (5%) current Mana+ Currently Unknown Base amount Lvl 99 – Werewolf Form into a Werewolf; +15 AC, Granted Flank/Backstab Changes Spell Retribution: Big Burst Damage using Vita, leaves user at 10% Health Changes Spell Holy Aura: Grants Party +5 (Dam) for 15 Seconds Extra Druid Information Each form grants a Bonus to your current rage multiplier as follows: Firefox: 20.00000476837% Golem: 20.00000476837% Werewolf: 10.00000238419% bonus This bonus is multiplicative, and adds to your current rage multiplier. For example - Rage 4 is 21x, but Firefox adds an additional 4.2000010013577x damage to it, making it quite a bit stronger. Werewolf's bonus is less because of the innate Flank bonus. (Extra Druid information courtesy of Capricorn) Medic Public Area (126,075 Cathay) WIZARD SUBPATHS (Wizard Subpath Preview Video) Arch Magi Public Area (005,003 Hon by the Sea; Must gain access from sewers) Phoenix Public Area (111,060 Woods of North Hon) Vampire Public Area (013,005 Cathay) Warlock Public Area (117,142 Hon) ''